The formation of such holes is currently effected by a unidirectional rotatable movement of a boring or drilling tool.
However, such manner of operation requires great precaution in order to avoid damage to soft portions, such as, flesh, muscles, tendons, nerves and vessels. In spite of the precaution taken, injury often occurs such as cutting tendons, nerves, veins or arteries or even winding these around the tool.